Traquer le Fye
by EyPi
Summary: Kurogané a décidé d’inverser les rôles… c’est lui qui va aller à la pêche au Fye… mais avec sa propre méthode !
1. Ce que veut Kurogané

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Tsubasa RC

Rating : K pour l'instant

Genre : Romance / Humour, KuroFye

Disclaimer : Kuro m'appartient ! Si, si je vous jure il est devant moi à grogner et à m'énerver … comment ça c'est pas le vrai ? … ouin z'êtes méchants de ruiner mes espoirs ! … TT-TT personne est à moi ..

Résumé : Kurogané a décidé d'inverser les rôles… c'est lui qui va aller à la pêche au Fye… mais avec sa propre méthode !

* * *

¤

Et voilà j'ai décidé de faire une autre fic sur Tsubasa RC !

Bon au début c'était un cadeau pour une amie qui aime Kurogané parce qu'elle se plaignait d'avoir rien à lire mais… je boude ! Donc je la mets quand même mais c'est plus un cadeau et toc ! (oui âge mental 10 ans lol)

¤

* * *

¤

**Traquer le Fye chapitre 01**

¤

_Une dimension paisible – une jolie maison – un balcon – la nuit_

¤

Kurogané voulait Fye D. Flowright.

Enormément,

Beaucoup.

Et...

Physiquement,

Surtout !

Il était parfait pour lui. Grand, mince mais pas maigre.

Pas forcément très musclé mais il avait ce qu'il fallait où il fallait néanmoins.

Il n'était pas un homme comme lui, mais Kurogané n'aimait pas les hommes comme lui.

Trop imposants.

Lui, il était tout en muscle et il aimait les hommes plus frêles.

Plus fragiles en apparence.

Il aimait être le plus fort.

Et Fye avait pour ça, - pour lui - un corps parfait.

Bien fait.

Ca, Kurogané ne le devinait pas, il le savait.

Il l'avait vu, à plusieurs reprises, vêtu de presque rien (si on pouvait appeler de toutes petites serviettes en éponge encore un " habillage ").

Il était pâle sans être trop blanc, avec une peau douce et attirante. Un peau laiteuse qu'il avait bien envie de marquer, de toucher tendrement. Il l'avait plusieurs fois effleurée lorsque le magicien lui sautait dessus pour s'amuser et l'embêter un peu.

Contact court vu que le ninja n'aimait pas les " jeux " futiles du magicien.

Il n'aimait pas le comportement du magicien.

Il l'exaspérait toujours.

Et ce, depuis le tout début.

Le tout premier regard.

¤

Huit mois qu'ils voyageaient ensemble à travers les dimensions avec les deux gosses et la boule de poils. Qu'ils avaient été réunis vu que leurs souhaits étaient soi-disant « communs ».

Souhaits difficiles à réaliser seuls mais beaucoup plus simples à plusieurs.

Ouais peut-être … mais tellement plus longs aussi !

Devoir se farcir des tas de dimensions alors qu'une seule l'intéressait lui…

« Chaque chose en ce monde est inéluctable »

Soupirs.

Au moins, il rencontrait des ennemis puissants.

Les voyages avaient du bon parfois… et puis il était vrai qu'il s'attachait à ses compagnons d'infortune.

Il était inéluctable qu'il se soit rapproché de Fye.

Non…

Pas "rapproché de"… mais "attiré par".

Attiré par le magicien comme l'était la Lune de la Terre, comme l'étaient les hommes par l'attraction gravitationnelle, comme l'étaient les gourmandes par le Nutella.

Il ne pouvait pas s'estimer proche du blond.

Vu que le blond ne laissait personne s'approcher.

Malgré tous ses sourires, ses chamailleries.

Il était le plus éloigné et le plus lointain du petit groupe.

Il était tactile sans l'être néanmoins.

Et Kurogané voulait beaucoup de contacts.

Fye envahissait souvent son espace vital et beaucoup trop même parfois – Kurogané saturait très vite – …mais pas quand il le souhaitait et pas de la façon dont il le souhaitait surtout.

¤

Et il le souhaitait, le désirait, depuis déjà un bon petit bout de temps. A peu près trois mois.

Oh, ça peut paraître court… mais c'était aussi diablement trop long.

Bon d'accord, ça lui avait tout de même pris cinq mois pour se rendre compte que l'emmerdeur de service était … plaisant.

Que derrière ses sourires insupportables et ses bêtises à répétitions, il avait une beauté saisissante.

Parce que si Kurogané avait mis autant de temps à le remarquer vraiment, c'était la faute du blond !

On a toujours tendance à enlaidir ce qui nous insupporte et à trouver beau tout notre entourage.

Fye égal insupportable donc Fye égal " même pas la peine de regarder sa tête et le reste " point barre, retounez à la ligne…

L'insupportable le pourchassait, il le pourchassait en échange et c'était tout !

Comme pour un gros moustique qui s'approche de vous pendant la nuit et vous bzzo-bzzotte à l'oreille alors que voulez dormir mais que le bruit vous en empêche. Vous vous relevez et courez à tout va derrière le méchant moustique avec un chausson à la main.

Ben pour Kurogané, le blond était comme un énorme gigantesque moustique et son chausson c'était un sabre bien tranchant.

¤

Mais Fye n'était – fort heureusement pour sa survie – pas toujours emmerdant.

Il avait parfois un air sérieux surprenant.

Et c'était ce petit air sérieux et pensif qui avait forcé Kurogané à regarder le blond.

A l'observer.

A l'étudier.

A voir que son air de surface était à mille lieux de celui enfoui au fond de lui.

A remarquer que quand il se taisait, il était vraiment agréable à contempler.

A remarquer que, même s'il disait n'importe quoi, il avait toujours les mêmes arguments physiques très avantageux.

Très, très intéréssants.

¤

Kurogané avait donc appris malgré lui qu'il était attiré par le blond.

Mais on ne pouvait pas être attiré sans connaître parfaitement la personne.

Oui…

Enfin si.

…

Mais le ninja, lui, ne le voulait pas.

Il avait ses principes tout de même !

Et il ne savait rien du magicien du pays de Sélès.

Ou presque rien.

Mais le peu qu'il connaissait lui plaisait et lui donnait envie de creuser le Fye pour découvrir le trésor enfoui dans le joli coffre blond sur pattes qu'il voyait devant lui.

Il suffisait de trouver la clef…

Et pour trouver la jolie clef, il fallait donc que Fye se décide à lui parler et à arrêter de jouer l'imbécile.

Mais le magicien était gentil mais pas très complaisant dans ce domaine.

Il lui avait déjà fait comprendre que lui, il savait qu'il mentait.

Il avait beau essayer d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui, le blond partait dans ses pensées et après, impossible d'en tirer quoi que ce soit… ou alors quelqu'un venait les déranger (penser à blesser ces personnes d'un coup de sabre la prochaine fois).

Il avait décidé d'attendre que le blond se confie, vienne à lui.

Mais non rien du tout !

Bon, au moins, quand ils étaient rien que tous les deux, ils pouvaient avoir une discussion posée et un tant soi peu normale en tant que les "deux plus vieux" du groupe.

Mais ce n'était pas assez !

Pas assez du tout !

Kurogané en voulait plus.

Plus ils parlaient ensemble, plus Kurogané voulait Fye...

¤

Kurogané aimait être sûr de lui. Rien ne lui avait jamais résisté !

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu jusque là, il l'avait eu.

…

Mais la seule chose qu'il recherchait jusqu'à maintenant c'était la force.

Et pour l'obtenir, il s'était entraîné durement.

Existait-il un entraînement spécial pour faire "avouer des confidences" au Fye ?

Sûrement pas…

Donc il devait réussir son coup du premier coup.

Il allait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Il devait réussir à changer leurs habitudes sans pour autant éveiller tout de suite les soupçons du magicien qui était aussi perspicace que lui, sinon plus…

Il allait devoir jouer serré.

Surtout qu'il ne savait même pas si le magicien était attiré par les hommes ou non.

Oh certes, il le cherchait tout le temps.

Mais allez savoir où le jeu commence et où le jeu s'arrête.

…

Car après tout, dans le jeu, ils déjà étaient le " papa " et la " maman "…

¤

Kurogané regardait tranquillement les étoiles briller en réfléchissant.

Il avait décidé d'entrer dans la partie puisque le Fye aimait le jeu.

Mais il allait inventer ses propres règles.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait laisser venir le Fye à son rythme - car sinon il ne viendrait jamais - , il allait aller le chercher.

Et le trouver tant qu'à faire.

Il connaîtrait le Fye et le Fye le reconnaîtrait, lui.

L'accepterait même.

C'était une mission comme une autre.

Qui ne lui demanderait aucunes compétences ninjas.

Ne le ferait tuer personne.

¤

Kurogané s'offrit un sourire en coin.

Juste un tout petit alors que sa proie l'appelait à l'intérieur lui disant qu'il faisait froid trop dehors.

La chasse était ouverte et la traque du Fye avait commencé !

¤

_A suivre…_

¤

* * *

. 

Voilà c'est fini XD

La suite est prévue parce que je vais quand même pas laisser le pauvre Kurogané comme ça, c'est pas humain lol

Je voulais faire plaisir à l'amie citée précédemment (mais plus maintenant :P) en faisant très centré sur un Kuro qui devient machiavélique... et j'espère que c'est réussit ...

Vous avez aimé?

EyPi, fanfikeuse boudeuse mais pas revancharde...


	2. Bouteilles et Bol

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : Tsubasa RC

Rating : K pour l'instant ... mais je suis pas douée pour juger :P

Genre : Romance / Humour, KuroFye

Disclaimer : Comme je l'ai déjà dit mon Kuro 17 couleurs il est à moi rien qu'à moi (personne en voudrait d'ailleurs)… mais le vrai Kurogané non… triste vie hein ?

¤

Oh, la vache !

O.o comment vous m'avez tous fait plaisir avec vos reviews TT … mais pourquoi ais-je cette bizarre impression d'être attendue au tournant ? Hum ? Parce que je le suis ? Ah oui peut-être XD

Vous faites peur les revieweurs !

Gros, gros merci à : **TatooLight, Némi, Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers, Satji, Bloody's soul, Maeve Fantaisie, lalou et Sohi-chan.**

Sohi-chan : Je n'ai pas pu te remercier par mail donc je te remercie pour ta review et je te répond ici … rester dans le caractère des persos arghhh moi qui ais tout le temps l'impression de faire du OOC … mature, ouille aussi, je ne le suis pas mature donc ça va être dur (en même temps qui est mature à 22 ans franchement :P)… donc merci mais j'ai peur que la suite te déçoive … TT

¤

Finalement le chapitre 2 est un cadeau quand même !

Pour ma petite Némichoue, qui a faillit me faire pleurer en mettant sa toute première review sur cette fic ! J'en suis encore toute émue :)

C'est pour ça que pour la peine, il est long XD… première fois que j'arrive à me retenir de ne pas couper…

Bonne lecture à tous !

_Petit avertissement_ : je tiens à préciser que dans mes chapitres, il y a un très, très, très léger spoil du volume 13. Néanmoins, je pense que cela ne gêne pas la lecture; que ce soit celle de la fic ou du manga par la suite vu qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un spoil sur l'histoire.

Merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur.

¤

* * *

**Traquer le Fye chapitre 02**

¤

_Kurogané s'offrit un sourire en coin._

_Juste un tout petit alors que sa proie l'appelait à l'intérieur lui disant qu'il faisait trop froid dehors._

_**La chasse était ouverte et la traque du Fye avait commencé !**_

¤

Le ninja suivit le blond à l'intérieur alors que les deux plus jeunes décidaient d'aller se coucher.

La boule de poils sauta sur l'épaule du brun (brun qui montra son mécontentement en grognant) et lui fit un rapide bisou de bonne nuit avant de rejoindre la jeune fille, pour dormir avec elle.

Kurogané se retrouvait seul avec Fye.

Il était chanceux en plus.

La chance était un critère de réussite extrêmement important.

Il pouvait commencer, là, cette nuit.

Dès ce soir, il allait pouvoir extorquer des informations à sa proie contre sa volonté. Car de front, la proie mentait, cachée derrière son insupportable sourire.

Il n'avait pas de plan très défini vu que de toute façon avec quelqu'un comme Fye, il ne valait mieux pas trop prévoir vu qu'il était imprévisible ...

Bon.

Il était seul avec le blond mais seulement pour l'instant. Il le connaissait un petit peu quand même et pouvait prévoir que Fye allait vouloir suivre l'exemple du reste du groupe.

Et il allait falloir l'en empêcher. Pour ça, il savait comment faire !

- Tu viens dormir Kuro-Kuro ?

Allez, être naturel

…

donc grogner pour dire non.

- Grmpf.

Et prendre la bouteille de saké pour bien lui faire comprendre la signification de ce "grmpf".

…

Vu ce qu'il connaissait de Fye, celui-ci devrait réagir donc …

Un Fye ne refusait jamais un petit verre … il voudrait se servir pour "accompagner" Kurogané, soi-disant.

- Tu vas pas boire tout seul quand même ! Un peu pour moi s'te plait ! Allez sers moi un verre, ça nous réchauffera un petit peu tous les deux en plus !

Bingo ! Il le cernait quand même assez pour prévoir quelques unes de ses actions.

Et puis ...

Kurogané ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses véritables intentions permettraient de bien plus se réchauffer à deux mais bon … faut pas trop en vouloir tout de suite … et ce genre de pensées n'étaient pas très constructrices …

Maintenant que le blond restait avec lui, il fallait le moyen de lui extorquer des informations malgré lui. Oui, mais lui ne devait surtout pas paraître différent …

Et puis, observer le Fye qui savourait son alcool cour-circuitait facilement les neurones du ninja qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son sourire adorable.

Se reconcentrer.

Bon, tout d'abord, finir cette délicieuse bouteille et Kurogané aviserait après.

¤

46 bouteilles.

46 bouteilles y étaient passées, avaient été sifflées, bues, vidées.

46 cadavres de verre gisaient par terre, étalés un peu partout dans la pièce.

Et Fye qui jacassait toujours pour ne rien dire.

Franchement, Kurogané n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire que le temps dans ce monde se rapprochait de celui du sien.

Ca, ça faisait longtemps qu'il le savait.

Y'avait rien qu'à regarder son manteau … il donnait chaud rien qu'à le regarder … trop chaud. Et il disait qu'il faisait frais l'autre?

Merde, il allait finir par avoir mal au crâne à force de l'entendre parler.

¤

- Kuro-chan ?

L'interpellé leva la tête doucement, très doucement, les yeux mi-clos. Il souffla un peu plus fort qu'à la normale, comme pour répondre à son vis-à-vis.

Ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Un de ses nombreux sourires moqueurs.

Il était marrant Kurogané avec cette petite tête à l'ouest.

- Je croyais que tu tenais bien l'alcool en plus d'avoir une sacrée descente ?

En réponse à cette question magnifiquement pertinente, le brun posa violemment une main sur la table de sorte à faire sursauter son ami.

Ami, qui fit un bond sur son siège, manquant de se rétamer d'une belle et mouvementée façon, rétablissant son équilibre précaire en agrippant les rebords de la table. Mais se cognant la cuisse contre un coin de celle-ci. Un beau bleu en perspective.

Semblant attendre que l'autre se stabilise, Kurogané se mit ensuite sur ses deux jambes, sans parler mais ayant visiblement dans l'idée d'aller se coucher.

Il chancelait un peu, aussi son compagnon de beuverie le suivit.

Il ne valait mieux pas laisser quelqu'un qui tanguait autant ... même si on avait mal à la jambe à cause de ce dernier !

Avec raison.

Dès que Fye arriva à sa hauteur, il sentit le corps du ninja s'affaler vers lui et eut juste le temps de le retenir dans ses bras, manquant de s'étaler à nouveau et se cognant le coude contre la porte.

Dernière fois qu'il buvait avec Kurogané ! Beaucoup trop dangereux physiquement !

Il regarda la touffe de cheveux brun qui lui caressait la joue. Il ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de sourire et dit d'une voix calme :

- Ca va pas le faire Kuro-sama. Je peux pas te porter jusqu'à ton lit, tu es trop lourd.

- Grmpf .

Il soupirait - grognait dans son cou.

Il sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

- Tu ferais pas semblant d'être ivre comme moi hein ? Tu n'oserais pas ?

Encore un autre souffle.

Suivit d'un essai de relever la tête.

Et Fye tomba sur les yeux rouge de l'autre.

Un rouge estompé, voilé.

Presque indiscernable derrière les paupières à moitié fermées du brun.

Brun qui continuait de souffler.

Moins fort maintenant.

Mais Fye le sentait le vent juste devant son oreille.

Puis un peu plus bas.

Puis un peu plus au centre.

Il sentait son corps frissonner en sentant la respiration du brun sur ses lèvres.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Surtout que le ninja sourit.

Il sourit et ferma les yeux avant de retomber doucement le nez dans le cou du blond, ses bras enroulant le corps de celui-ci sans le tenir.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Fye, tétanisé, n'ose troubler le silence dans un murmure.

- Mouais, tu dois vraiment être complètement ivre ou malade pour te laisser aller dans cet état-là …

Il le mit sur son dos et réussit tant bien que mal à l'amener jusqu'à son lit.

Pour une fois qu'il pouvait border le brun, il allait pas s'en priver !

C'était trop tentant !

Et puis, il pourrait se moquer de lui le lendemain.

Il remonta en souriant le drap jusqu'au cou tout en faisant mine de lui raconter une histoire pour enfants. Il chuchotait dans l'oreille du bordé pour ne pas réveiller Shaolan, endormi à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Il était une fois dans un grand pays multi-dimension, un prince magicien et un prince ninja qui marchaient main dans la main …

La main du "prince magicien" s'attarda sur le cou de l'endormi.

- … jusqu'à rencontrer un énorme monstre blanc et rond qui pyu-pyutait et qui troublait la quiétude du pays …

Les doigts s'arrêtèrent sur la joue de l'endormi.

Juste quelques secondes.

Finir vite l'histoire.

- … les deux princes vainquirent le monstre et la paix fut revenue … J'suis sur qu'elle t'aurait plue cette partie de l'histoire … Ajouta Fye en souriant un peu.

Il éteignit la lumière et alla lui aussi rejoindre Morphée.

Enfin … lui aussi, rien n'était plus vite dit …

¤

A peine le noir venu dans la pièce, Kurogané rouvrit les yeux en grand.

Et s'accorda un sourire plus grand que celui qu'il avait fait à sa proie quelques instants plus tôt.

Comme s'il pouvait réellement être assez ivre pour perdre notion de ce qui l'entourait !

Ca avait été dur de rester contre le blond tout en jouant l'à moitié - endormi - saoul …

Très.

Dur.

Il avait du se retenir de le serrer fort alors qu'il l'enlaçait. De le coller fermement contre son torse.

Alors qu'il avait le nez collé à la base du cou du blond, que quelques mèches claires lui chatouillaient le front, et qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool mélangée à celle du blond.

Alors qu'il avait envie d'embrasser cette peau qu'il avait tout contre ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il avait bien envie de goûter au magicien.

Un repas savoureux après toute cette boisson.

Se retenir.

Mais au moins, maintenant il savait.

Oh pas grand chose de plus.

Juste qu'il était réellement attentionné avec lui, qu'il avait vraiment menti dans le monde virtuel en faisant croire qu'il était ivre (bon ça il s'en doutait déjà beaucoup) et surtout que sa proximité pouvait le faire rougir.

Kurogané était observateur.

Et il était devenu expert en observation du Fye.

Il avait bien vu la légère rougeur sur les joues habituellement pâles du blond.

Il avait bien vu le regard bleu troublé qui essayait de fuir vers le plafond, se raccrochant malgré lui vers l'autre visage.

Ce dernier point était très important.

Vu ce qu'il souhaitait faire plus tard, il ne valait mieux pas que ça dérange plus que ça le blond.

Et si le Fye avait paru troublé, ce n'était pas pour l'éthique et la morale mais bel et bien à cause de ce qu'il ressentait.

Kurogané voulait le connaître, mais il voulait aussi et surtout aller plus loin qu'une pseudo-amitié avec celui-ci. Et il savait maintenant que ce "plus loin" pouvait être envisageable.

Tout à ses pensées, il s'endormit en rêvant du beau blond qui dormait dans le lit à côté.

¤

_Le lendemain – 09h30 – Chambre des garçons._

¤

Kurogané regarda le réveil.

Il avait l'habitude de se lever tôt.

Il était d'ailleurs souvent le premier debout, bien qu'étant tout aussi souvent le dernier couché.

Le sommeil était quelque chose qu'on pouvait réguler.

Rien ne servait de trop dormir.

Pourquoi dormir neuf heures là où trois suffisaient ? Il ne comprendrait jamais comment la petite boule blanche faisait pour dormir autant.

Sûrement parce qu'elle gesticulait trop. Elle devait se fatiguer vite.

Enfin …

Il avait laissé passer une partie de la matinée couché dans son lit, faisant semblant de toujours dormir quand quelqu'un entrait.

Comme ça, le blond ne douterait pas trop de son état de la veille, classant définitivement cette soirée comme à part.

Et puis, il avait pu réfléchir au calme à la journée qui s'annonçait.

Le brun repoussa la lourde couette et le drap au pied du lit et s'assit sur le rebord contemplant, pensif, ses pieds.

Il avait dormit tout habillé.

Il sentait encore l'odeur de l'alcool sur lui.

Et un peu celle du blond aussi.

La deuxième étant beaucoup plus agréable au réveil.

Mais Fye lui avait enlevé ses chaussures et ses chaussettes en le bordant.

Normal pour les chaussures.

Mais les chaussettes ...

Kurogané dormait pieds nus.

Fye, non.

Il préférait garder ses orteils au chaud. Même quand c'était la canicule dans la pièce.

Sûrement une habitude de son monde glacé.

…

Mais il avait retiré les chaussettes du brun.

Donc il savait qu'il dormait sans. Kurogané savait aussi pour Fye. Mais seulement parce qu'il avait fait une étude complète et poussée sur les divers comportements du Fye dans son milieu naturel !

Donc le magicien avait fait, mine de rien, lui aussi attention aux habitudes du ninja.

C'était quand même quelque chose à prendre en compte qui allait en sa faveur. Sa proie l'observait plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

Cette constatation le fit sourire même s'il ne fallait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, c'était quand même un bon petit point qui mettait de bonne humeur pour la journée à venir.

C'est donc avec un petit sourire carnassier que Kurogané se dirigea vers la cuisine où devait être le blond.

¤

_09h37 – Cuisine – Un blond assis à une table en bordel_

¤

Le brun s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte. L'homme de ses pensées était en plein travail avec sur son épaule un Mokona Modoki dormant la bouche ouverte et un air bienheureux.

Il envia la bestiole. Lui aussi trouverait intéressant de dormir plus, s'il pouvait le faire la tête posée sur l'épaule fine ; dont le propriétaire venait d'ailleurs de l'apercevoir.

- Bonjour Kuro-chan !

- 'jour.

Kurogané essayait d'imiter un matin difficile qu'il chercherait à cacher.

Il aurait du chercher un rôle encore plus tordu tiens !

Surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette saleté de sourire, même s'il était quasi-invisible.

- Tu souris toujours comme ça tes lendemains de cuite ?

…

Il s'attendait à une remarque sur la veille.

Mais pas exactement celle-là, ni tournée de cette façon. Direct comme style, très Fye quoi.

Fye était aussi observateur que lui.

Il le savait pourtant.

Et sûrement aussi tordu que lui, donc il voudrait une explication.

Mais il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de répondre. Il allait faire comme d'habitude.

Ne. Pas. Eveiller. Les. Soupçons.

C'était la règle d'or.

Il répondit tout en s'asseyant en face du blond :

- Mmph !

Et plongea direct le nez dans le bol qui avait été laissé pour lui sur la table, histoire de bien couper un début de conversation possible.

Mais il sentait le regard bleu sur lui.

Il voyait que les mains avaient arrêtées leur travail, toute l'attention de leur propriétaire étant sur lui.

Il sentait de plus en plus ce regard sur le haut de son crâne.

Dès le matin, c'était suicidaire.

Quand Fye voulait jouer à ça, il le faisait tout le reste de la journée.

Il pouvait être lourd, très lourd.

Et Kurogané ne pourrait pas se retenir tout le temps.

Il déglutit difficilement et releva la tête, énervé de devoir tendre une perche au Fye pour qu'il le questionne.

- Quoi ?

Fye avait un air malicieux. Il savait comment faire pour faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds. Pour la peine, il ne lui en voulait même plus pour les deux douloureux bleus qu'il avait. Il reprit immédiatement son sourire qui couvrait tout son visage d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Rien !

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent à leur activité, l'un, ravi, dans ses aiguilles et l'autre, exaspéré, dans son bol.

- C'est juste que tu étais dans un drôle d'état hier.

Voilà ! Ca au moins c'était dit ...

- J'sais pas.

La meilleure façon pour ne pas se faire traiter de menteur. Il voulait bien prendre le Fye à son jeu, mais il allait pas inventer des excuses aussi bidons quand même !

- Aah ...

Nouveau retour aux activités et au silence.

Tout deux réfléchissaient.

"A quoi pouvait penser Fye ?"

Voilà à quoi pensait Kurogané !

Il avait l'air d'être dans un de ces jours où l'emmerdement du Kurogané était de rigueur.

Tant mieux.

Ce serait plus pratique comme ça !

Le brun en était là dans ses divagations personnelles quand Sakura entra dans la pièce et tendit quelque chose à Fye alors que Mokona se réveillait d'un coup en sautillant.

- Kuro-daddyyy tu peux me couper ça ? demanda donc la bestiole en imitant la voix de son support complaisant, qui tendait en souriant au ninja une grosse tige en fer et un gros couteau qui avait l'air bien coupant.

Comme si le blond ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. Et il mourrait d'envie d'étriper le "monstre qui pyu-pyute" trop dès le petit-déjeuner.

Non.

Tiens, il avait une bien meilleure idée pour aujourd'hui :

- Mais bien sûr Fye-chéri.

Aucun sourire ou même un seul mouvement inhabituel sur le visage.

Faire comme si tout était normal.

Comme si la phrase prononcée l'était.

Prendre le couteau et la tige.

Couper.

Et regarder seulement maintenant la tête des trois personnes en face.

Regarder seulement maintenant la tête du Fye.

…

Se retenir de rire.

Il ne fallait pas rigoler ou tout était fichu.

Mais là, il avait du mal.

Mordre l'intérieur des joues.

Très fort.

Se retenir de rire.

Et retenir que le Fye pouvait être bouche bée et devenir poisson.

Il lui affublait toute sorte de surnoms … lui aussi pouvait bien se venger un peu … et puis Mokona avait l'air ravi que sa blague ait eu un retour … l'avantage était qu'il avait répondu à la bestiole … pas de mal-entendus donc … même s'il pouvait y en avoir réellement mais bon …

…

Bon, entendre les mouches voler c'est bien mais c'est quand même moins pesant quand quelqu'un dit quelque chose.

C'était vraiment si surnaturel que ça que de le voir répondre à la bestiole sans s'énerver?

Et heureusement que Mokona est là pour sauver son nouveau partenaire de conversation qui rend la tige au blond !

- Merciiiiiiiii Kuro-chou ! Tu veux un bisou ?

Toujours avec la voix du Fye.

Mais lui qui sautille sur l'épaule du brun pour laisser un gros smack bien sonore.

Fye qui recommence à rire, même s'il paraît un peu troublé alors qu'il donne la tige désormais coupée à Sakura.

Sakura qui s'en va en courant, un Mokona joyeux sur les talons, pour finir à temps son travail.

Travail ultra-urgent donc dans lequel se replonge aussi Fye :

- Dépêches-toi de finir ton déjeuner. T'as aussi des choses à faire.

Tiens donc, il avait envie de se débarrasser de lui ?

- Ouais.

Kurogané finit son bol, alla chercher ses affaires mais retourna à la cuisine.

- Je m'installe là.

Il allait quand même pas le laisser seul alors qu'il s'était fait chier à jouer avec Mokona juste pour voir sa réaction …

Réaction qui avait été au-delà de ses espérances vu que mine de rien … le Fye avait l'air de s'en poser des questions, entre la veille et là.

Tant mieux.

Il fallait bousculer un peu tout ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui jusque là.

Il fallait qu'il puisse voir autre chose que le Kurogané grognon, fort et perspicace.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'appelle Corbac ou Kuro-sama … mais Kurogané tout court.

Il voulait l'entendre murmurer son prénom en entier tout doucement, puis prononcé plus fort, hurlé …

…

Mais bon, là, il ne devait pas partir dans ses rêves et fantasmes, mais il devait travailler.

Pffff, qu'est-ce que c'était nul !

Ils étaient arrivés il y a cinq jours dans un monde froid qui se prenait pour un pays chaud à organiser un carnaval …

Un carnaval et un concours de déguisement …

Concours auquel ils allaient,devaient participer.

Tous les quatre. Pour avoir une chance plus grande de gagner le premier prix du concours.

Une plume de Sakura …

Deuxième fois qu'une plume était le prix d'un truc loufoque …

Et donc les voilà à préparer des costumes pour eux.

Couper du tissu, faire de la couture, plier des trucs, en coller d'autres … bref que des choses qu'aime Kurogané …

Surtout que c'est Fye qui a décidé de tous les costumes en les dessinant, avec l'aide spéciale en guest-star de Mokona !

Et donc le ninja faisait un travail sans se douter une seconde de ce que cela donnerait à la fin … mais redoutant le résultat.

Au pays d'Oto au moins, même s'il avait un nom farfelu tout droit sorti de l'esprit débile du blond, il faisait un job qui lui plaisait.

Bon, là quand même, ce boulot, il pouvait le faire avec Fye.

Donc il s'énervait sur une plume avec un pot de colle alors qu'en face de lui, l'autre se battait avec du fil.

- Kuro-sama.

- Mmh ?

Ah tiens, il s'était finalement décidé à la poser sa foutue question. D'habitude il prennait pas le temps de réfléchir aussi longtemps.

- Pourquoi tout à l'heure, tu as répondu ça à Mokona ?

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Bah … tu ne le fais jamais. Tu sors toujours ton sabre et tu nous poursuis partout en hurlant. C'est ça qui est drôle …

- Pas envie.

- …

- … quoi ?

- … C'est tout ?

- Oui … et puis je voulais me venger de tous les surnoms ridicules que tu me donnes tout le temps.

- Oui mais tu sais, j'ai toujours donné des surnoms aux gens que j'aime et qui s'énervent facilement comme à …

- …

- …

- Fye ?

- Hein ? Non rien … Ah ! Il faut que j'aille voir Sakura.

Et il se leva en direction du salon, laissant derrière lui le brun et ce, limite en pleine conversation.

Brun qui ne savait si, finalement, ça avait été une bonne idée ou pas ce surnom…

Le Fye était une espèce bizarre qui ne se confiait pas, qui préférait rester à l'état larvaire plutôt que de devenir papillon.

Mais peu importe, un jour il se confierait … quand ils seront assez proches pour ça.

Vraiment, peu lui importait le passé du blond. Même s'il lui semblait s'y accrocher.

Kurogané avançait.

Après tout, Fye avait dit « aux gens que j'aime » - même s'il voulait pas savoir à qui d'autre il l'aurait dit, Kurogané avait une légère tendance à la jalousie et à la possessivité - …

Il allait lui forcer un peu la main pour transformer un peu cette phrase et réduire le nombre de personnes impliquées dedans pour l'avoir à lui tout seul …

¤

_A suivre…_

¤

* * *

. 

Pfyouuu, il a été long à écrire ce chapitre, j'ai tout le temps eu envie de couper … et en plus j'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir alors je me suis prise la tête avec et j'aime toujours pas TT … j'espère que vous oui …

Allez ! Hop, hop, hop ! A l'assaut de l'écriture du chapitre trois :P

EyPi, qui vient de se rendre compte de son amour envers les trois petits points … y'en a 72 dans ce chapitre, si, si j'ai compté XD


End file.
